Breaking Point
by can't.save.this.sinking.ship
Summary: Sasuke hears "I hate you" from his traumatized lover one too many times. HCH UNIVERSE. Hurt/comfort, angst, established relationship, AU.


**AN:** Kayso, I know that the vote for a sequel of HCH was top on the poll, but this little oneshot came to me and I couldn't resist writing it. I'm still planning on doing a sequel at some point, so don't worry to those of you who voted for that, but as it stands, I want to finish SWMTTE before I start any new big projects (such as sequels for HCH and Coming Clean). Until then, though, occassional oneshots will probably come about, such as this one. This particular story shows a bit of a different side to HCH's Sasuke... I know a lot of you complained about how much of an asshole he was throughout most of that story, so this is a way to show you that he DOES have a heart, and that he's not the only one who made mistakes in the relationship.

Anywho, I hope you enjoy it. I think it's a bit different for me, but it felt good to write. Let me know what you think!

NOTE: To any of you who have NOT read Hurt, Cope, Heal, I'd strongly recommend reading it, because this could be a spoiler for you. It's not exactly explicit about what happened, but it does give away some things, so if you don't want to have any part of that story ruined, then go read that first! Plus, getting an understanding of my versions of Naruto and Sasuke might make this oneshot a better read. Just a suggestion-- you can do whatever you'd like! Either way, hope you enjoy.

**Pairing:** Sasu/Naru

**Warnings:** cursing

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

-------------------

"Get the fuck _away _from me!" Naruto howled at his lover for probably the thousandth time within the last two months, scrambling backwards against the headboard of he and the Sasuke's bed with his hands held out in front of him in a clear defensive gesture– a now typical reaction to the sight of the other man.

Sasuke looked at him with black, lifeless eyes, and said in monotone, "I've got to change your bandages again, Naruto. Those re-done stitches have already bled through."

"Don't come near me, I said!" Naruto shouted when Sasuke took a step closer. But Sasuke did not listen, and pressed forward, prompting the blond to positively _thrash _in response.

"Naruto, stop," Sasuke said sharply. "You keep opening up your stitches, the wounds are never going to heal."

"I don't care," Naruto snarled, glaring at him with such heat that Sasuke _almost _hesitated in his step towards him.

Almost.

He pressed on, reaching out to gently but firmly grab one of Naruto's flailing arms, using it to easily yank the other's body over to his own.

Naruto _boiled _with anger. "Get your hands off me, you traitor!" he screamed hoarsely, kicking and biting and scratching at the other man in a desperate attempt to fend him off.

Sasuke said nothing, and made no attempt to defend himself against Naruto's furious attacks. He simply didn't have the energy today. The fists hit him hollowly, landing in indiscriminate places– doubtlessly leaving more bruises on his gaunt, pale body– and he found that he didn't really care. Nothing mattered to him much anymore.

He managed to lift Naruto's shirt and peel off the sticky red bandages around his middle with only a bit of difficulty; he took a foot to the gut and a fist to the face, but the physical pain was dull background noise to the stabs of hurt that came along with each cruel word pouring out of the other boy's mouth. Much as he tried and had been trying for weeks to ignore the sting, it was impossible, and hit as sharply as it did the first time.

"You fucking bastard, I hate you! Get off of me–get your dirty hands off of me, you traitor! Can't you tell I don't _want _you here!? _Leave me alone!_" The blond bucked wildly in his grip, but Sasuke managed to get the new bandage securely around him. He ignored the odd strangling sensation in his throat and taped them down, then backed away, grunting in pain as he took another fist to the face, this time feeling his lip split under the pressure.

The pain was oddly comforting. He tried to latch on to it, even as Naruto kept spitting insults, cruel words that made his heart crack and split under the onslaught.

"Get out of here, you sick bastard," Naruto raged, eyes blazing. "I don't know why you keep insisting on patching me up, when you're probably planning another fun trip to go on with more of your psychopaths just _waiting_ for me to be left alone again!"

Sasuke stood at the head of the bed and took it, for some reason not leaving the room as he usually would after finishing checking up on Naruto's injuries. He supposed some masochistic urge within him wanted to hear this; wanted to subject himself to such avid hate from the person he loved most in this world.

"Did you not hear me, traitor?" Naruto taunted, breath loud and quick in the otherwise silent room. "I said _get out!_"

The scream was deafening. When Sasuke didn't leave, however, Naruto began once again, voice hot and angry, "What do I have to do– spell it out for you?! I _hate you, _Sasuke!I don't want you near me– I don't ever want to_ see_ you again! I want to forget you ever existed– everything we had was a lie and a waste of fucking _time_!"

Sasuke looked up sharply, then, and, for perhaps the first time since Naruto had been rescued, their eyes met– and held.

Naruto, quite suddenly, felt his whole world tilt around him. The breath left him in a whoosh; his heart constricted in his chest; he felt the anger leave him so suddenly it felt like his body was now boneless; empty.

There was so much _pain _in the black eyes– more than he'd ever seen; more than he'd ever _wanted _to see. And, suddenly, it felt like Naruto was seeing the entirety of his lover for the first time since he'd been rescued– the gauntness of his face, the sickly pallor of his skin, the bruises and bloody lip that stood out in sharp contrast to the unnatural paleness surrounding them...

He felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. _Sasuke..._

Then the other boy was turning, heading towards the bathroom with a bowed head and soft, shuffling footsteps. Naruto heard the door close, and then, after straining his ears as much as he could– the soft sounds of gasping breaths.

Sobs.

Sasuke was _crying_.

Naruto was on his feet in seconds, dizzily stumbling towards the bathroom as the world attempted to right itself around him. He bit his teeth through the pain in his limbs and lingering injuries, trudging on until he was right outside the door and could hear the heart-wrenching sounds even more poignantly.

"Sasuke, open the door," Naruto pleaded desperately. "Please, please, let me in."

He pressed his ear against the door, struggling to hear the other man. There were small, stifled gasps; Sasuke was obviously trying to hold it in and keep himself together, but the pained whimpers kept coming through– soft, agonized sounds that ripped Naruto's heart to pieces.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, pressing his hand against the doorknob. "Sasuke, love, _please. _I'm so sorry, I really am. I'm sorry...please just open up, please."

After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally unlocked, but did not open. Naruto exhaled in relief and slowly pressed it forward, finding himself face to face with Sasuke's back; the other obviously did not want a witness to his distress, and was especially desperate to hide it from Naruto.

Naruto reached a hand out and fanned his fingers out across Sasuke's upper back; felt the way it trembled underneath his palm. "Please look at me, Sasuke," he said softly, rubbing his tense muscles gently. "Turn around..."

When he didn't, Naruto put his other hand on Sasuke's back and turned him gently, relieved that he didn't resist. The other's head was bowed so that Naruto couldn't see the tears, but the blond put two fingers underneath his chin and tilted it upwards, needing to see the damage; needing to see what he'd put his lover through.

It was even worse than the tiny glimpse he'd gotten earlier. The black eyes were liquid agony, wet with tears and smoldering with pain. The beautiful face was twisted in distress; the other man was biting through his split lip to quell the emotion, sending blood trickling down his chin; and his jaw was clenched so tightly Naruto could see it trembling with the effort.

"Oh, Sasuke," he murmured, voice tortured. "God, I'm _sorry. _I've...fuck, I've hurt you so badly, haven't I?"

Sasuke gasped for air, iron-hold on his jaw breaking for just one moment before clamping shut again. Then he finally spoke, voice hoarse and unsteady, different than Naruto had ever heard it. "W-what hurts is that–that you don't...that you've fallen out of..."

He couldn't seem to finish any of his thoughts. His eyes were so lost, so hurt. Naruto wanted to hold him until he never looked that way again.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto said fervently, cradling the man's wet, pained face in his hands. "You doubt that?"

Sasuke gave a snort that sounded more like a choked sob. "Doubt would be an understatement, Naruto. I'm c-certain you don't. And that's–that's alright, I just–

"Sasuke, no," Naruto interrupted, shaking his head resolutely. "You're wrong, baby, so wrong. I love you as much as I always have. You've got to believe me."

Sasuke closed his eyes and twin tears leaked out from underneath them. Naruto kissed them away, and then the ones that followed, gently caressing the hot, flushed skin with his lips, wanting to take away every last vestige of his lover's sadness.

"I'll prove it to you, Sasuke, I will," he whispered, kneading the man's neck, kissing his broken lips as gently as he could. "I never want you to doubt what I feel for you... never again, alright?"

He stood on his tip-toes, wound his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, then brought him close, kissing his temple in reassurance when the other hesitated in returning the embrace. The familiar, strong arms that slipped around Naruto's waist were tensed and trembling with effort to stay that way.

"Let it go, love," Naruto gently urged, caressing the back of his lover's neck. "Don't hold it in; you'll make yourself sick."

Naruto felt the shudder that coursed through the other man, and continued reassuring him, soft, gentle words of encouragement, until he felt his lover begin to truly shake, and felt wetness drip down his neck.

"That's it," Naruto whispered hoarsely, trying to quell his own tears; seeing Sasuke cry was absolutely excruciating, especially when he knew he was the one who caused it. Images from the past two months whisked past his mind's eye– every brutal rejection and cruel insult; every loud declaration of hatred; every punch, scratch, kick... he felt absolutely sick with guilt and regret.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke murmured thickly into his neck. "But you don't have to pretend to–to feel the same, really–

Naruto's heart, if possible, squeezed even more; he rarely heard his lover say the words, and now he had, but in the worst situation imaginable. "Baby, no," he pleaded, voice cracking, squeezing him tighter. "I'm not pretending. I love you too, so much. God, I've been such an idiot..."

He rocked them back and forth, stroking Sasuke's hair; his tense upper back. After a few long moments, he trailed his fingers down the man's arm and took his hand, then led him back to the bedroom. They laid down together, Naruto sitting up against the headboard with Sasuke in between his legs, laying against his chest. It was opposite of their normal position, but Naruto found he didn't mind at all; he wanted desperately to reassure the other man, who was at this moment more lost and uncertain than Naruto had ever seen him.

He wanted his cocky, arrogant Sasuke back, the one who never doubted their relationship– the one who, in fact, _inspired _doubt in _Naruto, _not the other way around! He never wanted to see his Sasuke so broken and unsure ever again. He'd make sure he didn't, if it was the last thing he did.

He sifted his fingers through Sasuke's ink black hair, tenderly caressing his neck before returning to the thick locks. Sasuke hummed softly in pleasure, seeming calmer now, but still fairly subdued.

"I do love you, Sasuke," Naruto said absently, needing to say it, needing the other to _believe _it.

Sasuke swallowed and gave a small, "Hn."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Then he sighed, and whispered, "What do I have to do to prove it to you, Sasuke? If I could erase these past two months, believe me, I would. But I can't, and so we're stuck here until you tell me how I can_ fix _it."

"You can't just fix it, Naruto," Sasuke muttered, and Naruto was glad to hear most of the shakiness gone from that lovely voice.

"I know," Naruto replied regretfully. "But I want to, Sasuke, more than anything."

They were silent for a while. Then Sasuke finally said, "Never tell me you hate me ever again."

Naruto winced, remembering countless examples of him doing so in the past two months. "Never," he murmured in agreement. "I'm going to tell you that I love you enough times that you'll forget I ever said it in the first place."

"I could never forget," Sasuke said automatically, then winced; he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Naruto swallowed thickly and whispered, "I know. But I'll try my best. And one day you'll believe me again, Sasuke. One day."

Sasuke said nothing, and merely pulled the covers up over their bodies.

As they fell into a fitful sleep within each other's arms, both prayed that that day would come soon.

---------------------

**AN:** Poor Sasuke, right? I hope I had a few of you going 'aww...' as opposed to the usual 'God, what an asshole!' Haha, thanks for reading n I hope ya drop by to leave a review!

Much love~

CSTSS


End file.
